


Robin's Egg

by Orbikki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Frisk, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbikki/pseuds/Orbikki
Summary: She never fell into the Underground, but she's falling for him.





	

Frisk leaned against the barrier, she could feel the soft hum of magic pulsing through the padding of her coat. Her hood was down, fur trim bunched up against the back of her head. "God..." she sighed, looking straight out, past the hill she was on, where the icy river met the sky. "This sunset is beautiful, Sans..." her breath puffed out in front of her.

He replied quickly, his voice coming from the other side of the magical obstruction.

"*describe it to me."

He was tired, she could hear it in his voice. The way it rumbled from his throat, low and raspy.

"The sun... it's smaller right now, a burning yellow, it's only a semi-circle... Swallowed up by the wide river. The water's gray, but you can see the yellow light of the sun shining in it, kinda like little crystals...." Frisk paused, "sh-should I go on?"

"*please."

She smiled, "The river's high today, from all the melted snow... I told you it's winter, right?"

"*mmph."

She grinned, remembering how much she’d complained about the three feet of snow she had to deal with to get to their meeting spot, an obscure cave just above the foot of

Ebott mountain, where the rock had eroded away.

"Well, for the first time in weeks... the sky's clear. Not a cloud in it, around the little sun... the sky is orange and that orange burns and burns, silhouetting it in different layers and shades until it turns into a strange robin's egg color..."

"*robin's egg?"

Frisk fiddled with the knitting of her mittens, looking down abashedly, despite her friend being on the other side of the barrier she leaned against.

"No robins in the Underground?"

"*nah, no robins. that a bird or somethin'?"

The girl's brows shot up, "Yeah, little brown birds with orange underbellies... I've seen one with a orange face though. How'd you know that?"

Frisk couldn't see it, but she was pretty sure he shrugged.

"*read it once, i guess."

Frisk relaxed against the large wall once more, stretching her feet out in front of her and clicking the toes of her boots together. She closed her eyes for a moment, "Ah, well.. their eggs are famous for their light blue color... a pastel blue, if you may."

"*baby blue," there was something wistful in his voice; the pungent depth of a memory lingering there.

"Yeah, almost! A little paler than that though."

"*mhmm." The memory was gone. Frisk wished she had asked about it. Her eyes reopened, long lashes casting rigid shadows on the tops of her flushed cheeks. She looked into the distance once more, outside the cave she was huddled in. "So then... outside the ring of robin's egg... it's endless blue."

She heard Sans let out a sigh, "*endless blue..." He echoed.

Frisk nodded, "It's beautiful."

His reply was almost instantaneous: "*you're beautiful."

Frisk laughed, partly because of how cheesy it was, mostly because- "That's ridiculous, you've never even seen me!" Her light giggles lilted her voice. It almost sounded like she was singing.

"*don't have to see ya, to know that. i can feel it, in my _bones_."

Frisk snorted, "Yeah, well..." She grew quiet, burying her chin in the the warmth of her coat collar. "Thanks."

Pregnant pause. The sounds of shifting and mild scuffling could be heard on either side of the barrier.

"I wish-"

"*one-"

Another pause.

Frisk's lips twitched into a smile, "you go ahead." “*nah, you go ahead.”

“ _Sans._ ”

“*hff..”

She shifted, turning her head to the side and pressing her ear to the cool, ever-moving surface of the barrier. She closed her eyes to the dazzling and distracting pulses of black, white, and color. She only wanted to hear him. She wanted to see him. She wanted...

"*i was just gonna say..." his low voice rung out through the hum of magic, "that one day... this barrier is gonna come down," Frisk stiffened at that, but let him finish his thought. "*and when it does, i won't go a day without seeing you... once i know what you look like, what you feel like... i'll never let you go." Frisk pressed a hand to her chest, squeezing the fabric of her sweater between dainty fingers. Her heart was thrumming wildly behind her ribs. Someone to hold her every day... Someone to be with her... someone who wouldn't leave her all alone. Someone who would _stay_.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned away as if the monster could see her.

She sniffed and reopened her eyes, a glint bouncing off the dull brown of her irises. The sky was already darkening.

  
The barrier would never come down.

  
Sans would never hold her.

  
These were facts.

Yet... she couldn't help but wonder: "What makes you think the barrier will-"

"*it will," he replied prematurely, the resolve in his voice almost made her own doubt vanish into ugly wisps.

A few more tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto her coat with tiny thuds.

"Then I'll be here when it does, Sans the Skeleton."

She felt him grin at the mention of his name. It filled her with... something.

"So you'd better hope you don't get sick of me. Because... I'm not going to let you go either."

Frisk looked into the distance. It was dark now, but the world seemed brighter. Determination rolled through her veins like the rushing river on the horizon.

Sans could feel a change in her outlook and something he hadn't had in awhile rose to the top of his soul.

Hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really cute thing I thought of, so I decided to write it (figures).  
> Basically, Frisk found a cave and a magical barrier, which Sans happened to be behind. They visited every day since. This is one of those days.
> 
> Let me know what yall thought!


End file.
